Nobody Knows
by DracosBaby07
Summary: He will never love me. He just wants to fool around. I will never find him. Not around here. He will never look upon me. He will never change his mind. He shall not find out that I love him, not while I live and breathe. DONE
1. Where I Hide

Nobody Knows

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING! JKR does. I just frolicked in here and made this fan fic… cuz I can and I was told I could by _BrownEyedCutie_ cuz she let me and cuz she's cool cuz I used an idea from her! YAY!**

**Summary- He will never love me. He just wants to fool around. I will never find him. Not around here. He will never look upon me. He will never change his mind. He shall not find out that I love him, not while I live and breathe.**

**Note 1- HA! I is BACK! Who rocks? I DO! Lol! Ok so I have like… 2 other stories in mind and if Tom runs on that wheel and gives me another idea before I start my other 2 then he is getting locked in a filing cabinet!**

**Note 2- Monday (the 5th of December) was my 17th birthday! So YAY ME! Lol! It was a really cool birthday and let me just say it was WAY better than last year cuz last year sucked thanks to a certain backstabbing bitch! Cough_erin_cough… ahem! So… yea! I'm 17 now!**

**Note 3- this story is not mine! The idea of writing the story is mine but certain stuff in the story ISN'T mine! You have to talk to _BrownEyedCutie_ about anything!**

**Note 4- _THIS DOES NOT GO BY 'HALF BLOOD PRINCE'! DRACO IS NOT A DEATH EATER AND DUMBLEDORE IS STILL ALIVE! IT'S GONNA GO THE WAY I SAY IT WILL! IF YOU HATE IT, TOO BAD!_**

**Note 5- I swear if I get ONE review correcting my spelling and my grammar, I will snap! I swear I will! And I will TOTALLY bitch back at you! I don't want any reviews saying 'your spelling sucks' or 'you need better grammar'. I'll go back and fix everything later when I want to! I'm sorry if my grammar/spelling sucks, really I am! And my computer doesn't really pick these things up because my computer is stupid! And my 'verb tenses' aren't that great either, just bare with me! Another thing with the wording, I'M AMERICAN! GET OVER IT! I don't know how people in England say certain things instead of "OH NO SHE DIDN'T!" so either don't read the story or put up with it!**

**Note 6- I don't know how long it will take me to get the story up because I have school and now a job and homework and blah, blah, blah shit going on so if I don't update as much and/or soon as possible, I'm sorry but it is hard being a junior in high school so once again, I'm sorry!**

**Note 7- I will call Hermione 'Mi' sometimes in here because writing 'Hermione' over and over gets tiring. If you don't like, just read it as 'Hermione' instead of 'Mi'. I only have so many fingers and if I type 'Hermione' constantly, my fingers may fall off.**

**Note 8- I will be putting A/Ns in the middle of the story cuz they help me and help you understand what is going on possibly. If you don't like it then don't read them!**

**Kiki- No, Kiks, I don't wanna make out with you… why do you think Brynn and I are together! Lol! That was SO random! Yes, Adam Sislo and Brian Pierpont… from their necks to their waists… THAT IS IT! And I don't look anymore! And Adam is a jerk! He hit me and it hurt! Hey that kind of rhymed! Haha! They are gay! Lol**

**BrownEyedCutie- you are the GREATEST!**

**So umm… yea that is basically about it… oh yea I forgot… ok I'm trying out for cheerleading at my school! GO SPARTANS! And I'm like MONDO nervous about it cuz I can't smile and be nervous at the same time… the nervous part of me over rules the smiling part of me… and my jumps sucks! So tryouts are tomorrow (Wednesday, December 7th) and I'm freakishly nervous! I'm gonna be sick!**

**So that's my news for now!**

**Ribbon, hopscotch, and HP4 ROCKED (which I saw three times in two days)… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 1- Where I Hide

Hermione Granger, over achiever of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, had boarded the Hogwarts Express for her 7th and final year of her schooling years. The summer changed the way she looked; dark jet black hair, black clothing, black nails, dark make-up, she even added black contacts to her eyes. Her parents died in a car crash and the whole 'not having anyone care about you' issue got to her. Harry and Ron were too busy hanging out playing Quidditch, and Ginny was with her new boyfriend Eric James, a 7th year in Ravenclaw. She made Head Girl, obviously, so possibly she can get tons of excuses for ditching Harry and Ron if she just wanted to be alone.

At Kings Cross Station, no one knew who she was… no one, that is, expect a certain blonde Slytherin. Hermione always liked Draco, always thought he was cute. No matter how much he bullied her. He caught her eyes right away, smiled and winked.

'_Wow, he was gotten VERY hot this year_,' she thought as she glanced away and got on the train and sat in an empty compartment. '_Too bad I can never be with him._' She looked out the window and sighed just at the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station.

The compartment door opened and stood in the doorway, none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasely. Hermione looked up and returned a weak, small smile.

"Whoa," Ron said dropping his mouth.

"What?" she replied.

Harry and Ron didn't say anything. They just gaped at her.

"What?" Hermione snapped at them.

"Uhh, mind if we sit down?" Harry asked.

She shrugged, they sat.

They didn't know. It was a Muggle death, and they didn't know. She didn't meet their gazes and just stared out the window as the train started up.

_Knock_, _knock_, _knock_

The door opened again and in stepped Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasely, and Eric James.

'_Too. Many. People,_' Hermione thought as everyone found seats in the compartment. She wasn't used to all of this company. Since her parents died, she became very claustrophobic.

"I'll be back later," she said getting up and walking out. She looked all across the train to find another empty compartment.

Things will never be the same as they were. Harry, Ron and her used to laugh and have a great time together. Now she just wants to be alone. She found another empty compartment, sat down and stared out the window watching the trees and scenery go by.

The door slide open and in dodged a hooded figure.

"Can I help you?" she said trying to get a look at the face.

"Shh… just play along," it was a male speaking.

Just then Pansy Parkinson, slut of the sluts, opened the door.

'_That door better stop opening or I will curse it closed_!' she thought with frustration.

"You haven't seen my Drakie-Poo anywhere, have you?" she said snobby like. Hermione snorted at the 'Drakie-Poo' part. "And if you have, you better tell me where he went or I will hex you."

"No, I haven't, and if he were to escape the likes of you, he was smart," Hermione did a snotty smirk back.

"Then whose that?" she pointed to the person with the hood up.

"Harry. Ron went to go find Ginny," Hermione lied quickly.

Pansy rolled her eyes and went on her way, closing the door.

The unknown person stood up and pulled the shade down so that no could see in. He sat back down and took off the hood. It was none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

"Thanks," he smiled and panted at her. Hermione tried not to blush.

"For what?" she asked.

"Covering me."

"Sure, whatever. May I ask why you are in here?" she said.

"Uh, was Pansy not that obvious for you Granger?"

"Go screw yourself!"

Draco's eyes widen at this. Hermione Granger, Bookworm Granger, Mudblood Granger, just told Draco Malfoy, Slytherin God Malfoy, Pureblood Malfoy, to screw himself. As much as she liked him, she has to act like she hated him.

"Wow, Granger, impressive," he mocked a clapping. "So where is Potty and Weasel?"

She shrugged.

"Some place having a jolly good time possibly, without me," she relaxed back in her seat and then propped her feet up on the seat next to Draco.

"What's with you?" Draco said, taken aback.

"Why the hell do you care all of a sudden?" '_Not a great way to make him like you_,' she thought.

"Just a question! Don't need to go all Killing Curse on me."

She smiled.

"Don't get any ideas," Draco said quickly.

"I wasn't," she said.

They sat in silence for a while then Draco broke it.

"You never answered my question," Draco said.

"What question was that?" Hermione responded.

"What's with you? I mean all this black, you look like a vampire."

That was true; so much time in darkness, so much pale skin on her face.

"Nothing really," Hermione told him. "I just thought I needed a new look."

"What was wrong with the other look? I liked the other look."

Hermione looked at him wide eyed with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean…" Draco's face went red, "I mean, you… it's just… umm…" He didn't know how to fix what he just said. Hermione smiled and giggled at his stuttering.

"What?" Draco asked, still looking red.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing."

'_She's actually really pretty like this_,' Draco thought staring at her. '_Wait, what am I thinking? Mudblood Granger…pretty? Yea, right_.'

Hermione was getting bored and dug in her book bag to grab a copy of Hogwarts, A History.

"Don't you have places to be, people to see, thugs to command… Pansy to make out with?" Hermione said opening her book to her spot she left off at. She hated saying that last part.

"Very funny," Draco said to the 'making out with Pansy' part. "And Crabbe and Goyle can find the food trolley themselves, and everyone sees me in school so I might as well enjoy the alone time while I can."

"Join the club," Hermione muttered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She sighed softly and shrugged. "I've been by myself this whole summer so having five people surrounding you in one compartment is a bit crowed."

"Why were you by yourself?"

"Everyone probably had better things to do."

"Why? Didn't you want to be with your friends?"

"Can I read my book?" she said with a bit of frustration in her voice.

"Just trying to make friendly conversation with you."

"Since when have you ever been friendly to me, Malfoy?"

"Ouch," Draco said putting his hand against his chest, looking insulted, "that hurt."

"Awe, I'm sorry," Hermione said pretending to be and then went back to reading.

"So," he said moving to the seat next to her. "How was your holiday?"

"Could have been better, could have been worse."

"Did something happen?" he asked her, having his eyes travel her body. Hermione made an uncomfortable shift and closed her book with a slam.

"You really aren't gonna let me read, are you?"

"I was just asking!"

"Why do you ask so much?"

"I'm a curious guy, I ask questions!" Draco said, defensively.

Hermione sighed, crossed her arms and stared out the window.

"_Did_ something happen?" he asked again.

Tears started building up behind her eyes, but she has promised herself to not cry about it anymore.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Was it something bad?"

"Yes."

"Did someone get hurt?"

"Yes."

"Did you get hurt?"

"Yes."

Draco paused.

"Did someone die?"

She didn't answer that last question right away. She blinked a couple times and swallowed hard.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My- my parents," her voice was really dry when she said that.

"Oh," he said, "I'm sorry."

Hermione glanced at him and gave a small smile.

"Thanks."

He nodded.

"I kind of know how you feel because my father was in Azkaban, thanks to a certain friend of yours, and he died in there, then my mother died of depression," he explained.

"Sorry," Hermione whispered.

"Don't be. I'm actually relieved."

"Why is that?"

Draco hesitated at this question. It was something he never talked about, and, now that he thought about it, he didn't wasn't to talk about it, especially to her.

"My father beat me," Draco said.

"Oh, my, gosh," she said dropping her mouth.

"If Father came home from the Ministry and something really pissed him off he'd call on me, and…" he paused but Hermione nodded meaning he knew what he was talking about. "It'd be worse if he came home drunk. I'd have to leave the house, better yet the country."

"Oh, my, goodness, I'm so sorry."

"Not a big deal," Draco continued. "He was a psycho manic anyways, being a follower of the Dark Lord. He always bullied me into being one but I refuse it."

"That's good," Hermione said softly.

He nodded again.

There was one of those awkward silences between the two of them. Hermione stared out the window. As the minutes passed, the sky grew darker.

"Well," Draco said suddenly making Hermione jump. He smiled. "Sorry to scare you."

"No problem," she said.

"Anyway, I better get going, I'll see you around," he said standing up to leave, but turned around once more. "Do you know who made Head Girl?"

"Me," she answered.

"See around more often," he winked and walked out.

Hermione to herself as she got into her school robes and then made her way back to the compartment that Harry and Ron are in.

"What took you?" Harry said when Hermione sat down.

"Lost track of time reading," she said.

Just then Hogwarts came into view. The students started piling out of the compartments and stood in the pathway.

"About time, I'm starving," Ron said.

"And this is suppose to surprise us?" Harry laughed.

Hogwarts Castle, the perfect place to hide. Hide from the terror, hide from her past, hide from her future, hide from everyone.

* * *

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise climbed into a carriage and just fit since Crabbe and Goyle are so… large. The door opened again and someone jumped on Draco's lap.

"What the fuck, Pansy?" Draco said, trying to shove her off of him.

"I couldn't find you," she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Draco rolled his eyes. As much as he loved the attention, he hated Pansy. He looked down at the brunette and she smiled at him. Wait… this isn't Pansy he was looking at. It was the same girl he talked with on the train. It was… Hermione.

"WHOA!" Draco jumped a mile and Pansy landed on the floor.

"Bloody hell, mate, what's up?" Blaise said and Draco rubbed his eyes and shook his head several times. When he looked back at her, it was Pansy again.

"How the hell did you do that?" Draco said still in shock.

"Do what, baby?" Pansy asked him, picking herself up and sitting back on Draco's lap.

"You… I… I saw…" Draco had no idea what to explain what he saw.

"What are you talking about?"

Draco shook his head again to clear his mind.

"Nothing." '_That was weird. Why is she in my mind_?'

* * *

"Welcome new students, welcome back returning students," Dumbledore greeted everyone when the sorting ended. "I would like to say a few words before the feast starts: the Forbidden Forest is prohibited to all students, as to some of the older students, may I remind you?" His twinkling eyes fell upon Harry and Ron. "Secondly, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor K. M. Shea, good luck Professor." He clapped, as did the rest of the Great Hall when a lady stood up. "Next, our new Heads of the School, Miss Hermione Granger…"

"No surprise there," someone behind her at the Hufflepuff table said.

"… and Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Both Harry and Ron's mouths dropped as Dumbledore motioned for the two of them to stand and everyone clapped.

"Now," he raised his hands after Draco and Hermione sat, "we eat," and the food appeared.

Amazed gasps came from the first years and the older ones just piled their plates high from starvation. Especially Ron. Everyone around him thinks he found an extra plate someplace for extra food. Conversations build around one another about 'how great' everyone's holiday was.

Hermione picked at her food. She wasn't really hungry. She's gotten used to the fact of not eating. No one noticed. She looked up trying to pick out the blonde Slytherin. She found him… wearing Pansy as a neck ornament. Hermione felt a burn of jealously flow through her body. She stared sadly at her non-touched mashed potatoes.

"Mi, you haven't touched any food on your plate," Ginny said.

"Huh? Oh I guess I'm just not hungry," she answered.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea."

* * *

Once the feast was over, Dumbledore stopped Hermione.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger," he said.

"Thank you, sir," she answered.

"And I'm very sorry about the loss of your parents."

"I'm fine."

"Well the Heads' portrait is up on the seventh floor and it is a picture of a person standing on a rock beside a ocean. The password is_ Blubberworst_ and since I can't find Mr. Malfoy at the moment, will you give him that message too?"

Hermione nodded.

"Thank you," and he was off to talk to Professor McGonagall.

Hermione made her way to the seventh floor and wondered all around looking for the portrait. She stopped on the fourth floor to rest of a moment.

"They seriously need to find a better way to get around this place," she said out loud to herself.

Just then she heard a soft moan and then a giggle.

'_Great, I get to catch some stragglers on their day back_,' she thought as she followed the noise. She turned a corner and saw something that she felt like gouging her eyes out afterwards: Draco backed Pansy into a corner and he was chewing at her neck. Hermione felt like going over there and slapping the stupid bitch… Pansy, not Draco.

Just then she got a flash of what Draco was doing to Pansy only it was to her.

The burn of jealously started building up in her again. She ran the rest of the way to the picture.

"_Blubberworst_," she said to the back of the person.

"Enter," the voice said softly.

The portrait swung open and she dashed inside. When she saw the common room she gasped.

"Wow," she said in awe.

'Wow' was an understatement. The common room was amazing. The room was four times larger than the House common rooms. Squishy armchairs were in corner, next to the tables, everywhere. Three large sofas surrounded the fireplace. There were two staircases that lead to two doors, one with an 'H' on in and the other with a 'D' on it. She walked to the door with the 'H' on it, opened it and as nice as the bedroom was set up, the gold and red colors got to go. She stood in the middle of the room, waved her wand and said:

"_Blackiendo_."

The color black really brought out the better in her.

Hermione collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Visions of her and Draco together kept coming through her mind.

'_No_,' she thought, '_this is where I hide from everyone_.'

Everyone… but him.

* * *

**Ok, so that is chaper one! What do you think? Remember I don't want any reviews about my grammar and spelling. And if you are going to review something please don't' be rude about it cuz I'm under enough stress as it already is.**

**Speaking of stress…. I made cheerleading! Just so you all wanted to know about the outcome! My friend Nikki and I decided that Tom Felton likes cheerleaders since we are both one! She is just like me… but I love Tom more!**

**So again I don't know when I'll get the story up cuz of school, homework, my job, and now cheerleading and then there is sleep!**

**I'm out for now! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Please review!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	2. Where I Cry

Nobody Knows 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing and I'm glad cuz I don't want characters that I created to be poked at with sticks cuz that is all FF authors do… poke, poke… POKE!**

**Kiki- -pokes you- AHH! My light bulb went out! Australian Sarah says "hi _Katelyn_"**

**Xxxsarahxxx- -singy song voice- I have a plan! Ha, ha, ha, haa, ha! I'm not telling you!**

**Myrna- YAY! You rock! –hugs for you- lol big red dot! Hehe!**

**Note- Thank you everyone that read my story! -Tears- It makes me feel so happy! And I'm so pleased that no one reviewed about my spelling! Expect Sarah but she is weird so it is ok! We are close buds… I didn't mind! Plus I knew she was kidding! Luv ya girl! Lol! Back to the A/Ns I WILL put them randomly in** **the story because I want to! If you don't want to read them, don't read them! Easy as that!**

**Note 2- I notice that this is like a Gothic Hermione but her attitude doesn't fit her… OH WELL!**

**Happy New Year to all!**

**So… random object/words/saying… life is like a bowling ball, sometimes you are just stuck in the gutter…(that line is said by me, DO NOT TAKE!)… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 2- Where I Cry

_BANG_, _BANG_, _BANG_!

(**A/N- NON GUTTERISH!**)

"GRANGER!"

Hermione woke with a jolt.

"GRANGER! OPEN THIS BLOODY PORTRAIT NOW!"

It was the voice of Draco, a pissed off Draco. Hermione crawled out of bed, put her night robe over her and waddled to the door. When she opened it she saw a fuming Draco.

"You knocked?" she greeted him tiredly and then yawned.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me the password? I'm lucky I even found this place!" he shouted at her.

"No need for you to scream at me!" she snapped back. "Besides," he voice was calm again, " when I did see you, you have your mouth full."

"Dumbledore told you when we were eating?"

"No, he told me after, and I didn't mean with food."

"Then what did-?" Draco started then paused. "Oh, that."

"Didn't want to interrupt you. Well, goodnight," she walked passed him up to her room.

"Granger?" Draco called to her.

She turned around halfway up the stairs to face him.

"Yes?"

He just stared at her

"What?"

"Um… good night."

She gave a small smile and went on her way to the room. She checked her clock. It was one in the morning. Exhausted, she fell back asleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke at five am. She tried going back to sleep but couldn't.

'_Shower_,' she thought. She gathered her clothes, shampoo, conditioner, and all her other essentials. She yawned and walked to the door. She grabbed the handle and pulled it open.

"WHOA!" she cried, dropping all her stuff and froze.

"Morning to you, too, Granger," Draco smiled.

Hermione's face turned red as she stared at Draco's wet torso with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she said, bending down picking up her stuff. "I'll just go," and with that, she closed the door behind her.

'_Holy Merlin… Quidditch has done him wonders_,' she thought.

The door soon opened again and Draco stepped out, still wearing nothing but a towel.

(**A/N- -Freya faints and dies happy! I now have a pic of him with no shirt on… actually I have THREE pics! It's hot!-**)

"Sorry about that. I didn't know you were in there," Hermione told him.

"No problem," Draco was still smiling. "And you dropped this," he handed her a piece of clothing. Now if it was a shirt, it didn't matter, but since it was her black, lacy thong, Hermione's face burned with embarrassment. "Nice choice, I just wish some of the other girls choose that kind," he chuckled.

She avoided his face.

"See you later," and was about to walk out, but…

"What were you doing using my bathroom?" she stopped him.

"The hot water ran out in mine, so figuring you were still asleep and that you wouldn't be up for another two hours or so, I just used yours. Hope you don't mind."

"No," she squeaked.

"Cool, and remember, anytime," he winked and then walked out.

After her shower, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark, straight hair hung past her shoulders, her dark eyes stuck out against her pale skin.

"'_I like the other look'_," his voice echoed in her mind.

'_Other look_,' she frowned. '_I can't go back to that look_.'

She took some eyeliner and applied it to her lower eyelids. She turned her face side-to-side.

"It'll do," she said and headed to the Heads common room. She spread her books on one of the tables.

As she was going through her stuff, footsteps came down the steps. Hermione didn't want to turn around after what happened this morning.

"Hey," Draco walked over to her and jumped to sit on the table.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Here, these came for us," he handed her a piece of parchment with her schedule on it.

"Thanks," she said taking the paper.

"So… sleep well?" Draco asked her.

Hermione nodded.

Gazing around the room for a chair to read in, she turned her back on Draco, walked to one in the corner, and flicked her wand to turn the lamp on.

"You going down for breakfast?" he spoke.

"Not hungry."

"Well, see you later," and he walked out.

* * *

Her first class was Arthmethiancy. Professor Victor told all the students that arrived early to take the notes on the bored.

(**A/N- I don't pay much attention to the other teachers so in the books Victor probably isn't' the teacher for the class but just go with it!**)

"Seat taken?" someone said.

When Hermione looked up, she was hoping to see Draco but saw Eric, Ginny's boyfriend, instead.

"No," she said.

"Do you mind?"

"No."

He sat.

"I'm Eric," she said.

"I know," Hermione muttered, not taking her eyes off her paper. She finished taking her notes in no time and then decided to pour her thoughts out in a journal she has been keeping with her.

_It's hard seeing him with Parkinson, or any other girl. I've been used to it for the past 6 years, what's another lifetime? He'll never see me as anything other than a Mudblood. That is all I am to him, just a Mudblood. He will never want me. But do I want him? Is this just lust? If so then I have been lusting him for a long time… but can it be lo-… no way. At least I don't think it is. Is it? But then again this IS Draco Malfoy, he probably has no real feeling for anyone, just screws with everyone he sees… literally. I guess I can never know. He will never look upon me. I can never be his.

* * *

_

(**A/N- Ok you get more of Hermione because Draco is a guy and it is hard to write from a guy's POV… sorry!**)

Draco and Blaise walked in the class of Arthmethiancy laughing from what Crabbe did at breakfast.

"I can't believe… -laughs-… can't believe he actually did that!" Blasie said.

"Did you see her face?" Draco said also laughing. "She looked like she was about the faint… -more laughter-!" Draco looked at the front of the room to see Hermione and another guy sitting at one table. He felt a wave of jealousy sweep over him.

"And then what happened after!" Blaise said, now on the verge of tears for all the laughing.

"Yea, it's not funny anymore," Draco said sternly, glaring at the back of the unknown person's head.

They took seats behind Hermione. She turned around for a quick moment just to see Draco smirk at her.

"I assume not that you have all these notes taken," Professor Victor greeted the class.

As he lectured the class on the subject, year seven, Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her… and then another pair. One was Draco's she knew for sure, but the other… from Eric? She dared not to turn to ward Draco off or Eric but the stares burned her skin.

'_Concentrate on the lesson_,' she told herself over and over trying to ignore the their stares. '_Concentrate_.' Then a flash of Draco and a towel popped in her mind. '_No… daydream later… concentrate now_.' Their stares grew and grew, piercing her flesh. It felt like forever and she thought she was going to go insane when sudden the bell rang. Hermione felt herself relived. She gathered her things quickly.

"See you-" Eric said but she dashed out of the room so quick she was out of breath when she reached the door, but that didn't stop her. She kept running and running, turned a corner and THUD landed on the cold, hard ground.

"Ouch!" she cried clutching her ankle.

"Well then, Granger, run fast enough?"

She didn't even bother looking to see who it was, she knew by the voice. But what she didn't know was how he got to the location of their collision and he wasn't out of breath when she was panting like crazy. He bent down to face her.

"Are you hurt?" Draco asked starting to examine her ankle but she winced. "Here, I'll take you to the hospital wing." He lifted her up and helped her balance oh her good leg. She stumbled and he caught her just in time. "Do you need me to carry you?" he smiled.

"Yea," she said without thinking.

Shockingly, Draco smiled wider.

"Ok," he started to pick her up but she stopped him.

"I mean, I'm fine," she hobbled away from him and started hopping like a freak down the corridor on her good foot.

He snorted. "Mi, you want help?"

When she tried to turn to face him to tell him she is ok, she fell again.

"Damn!" she cursed out loud.

"Here," Draco offered his hand out to her, helped her up, and showed her to the hospital wing, holding her close to him.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked when Draco and Hermione arrived.

"I fell," Hermione said with an obvious tone.

"Well, I can mend that in no time," she waved her wand and Hermione no long felt pain in her leg.

"Thanks," she said and got up and walked out.

"Are you ok now?" Draco asked her when they were making their way back to their stuff they left in the middle of the corridor.

"Hmm…" she hopped on her now-mended foot, "yep, all better."

When they got to their stuff, she started gathering all her papers that were scattered across the floor.

"Can I borrow your notes because I didn't get them all," Draco asked her.

"Sure," she handed him a bunch of papers.

"Thanks," he smiled taking them from her.

* * *

That night when Draco was looking over the notes Hermione let his borrow, he came across a notebook.

'_Hm… what do we have here_?' he thought as he flipped through several pages… of Hermione's journal. He stopped on a page, read what she wrote and noticed that there were smeared marks on the paper. Tears… from her own eyes. He set the notebook down and went to go see her.

She was crying into her pillow.

* * *

**Oooo… what now! Did I leave you hanging? Good!**

**Now I have to send this to the coolest person in the world (no… sadly not Tom, the OTHER coolest person) so she can look it over! YAY!**

**Xxxsarahxxx- ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!**

**So review and I update and we all live happily ever after and I get to marry Tom! Life is good!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	3. How I’m Like, What I’m Like

Nobody Knows 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… blah, blah, blah… you know the program! -pokes the characters and laughs-**

**Xxxsarahxxx- You. Need. To. BREATH! And you will find out my plan sooner or later or never!**

**Kiki- Heh, heh, furby! YAY PENGUINS! No the other penguin movie!**

**Note- thank you to EVERY one who reviewed! I love you all! Yayness!**

**Note 2- The poems in here are MINE! ALL MINE! I swear if I found out that someone has taken these WITHOUT my permission I will hunt you don't and you will pay cuz it is stealing! BACK OFF! MINE!**

**So… furby… furby… furby… random furbys… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 3- How I'm Like, What I'm Like

Draco didn't exactly know what she was crying about. He just listened to the sobs that came from her.

'_You can't have feelings for her… she a Mudblood_,' he thought as he went back to the room. He looked at her notebook again.

_I'll love you when I see you  
You're the only one I need  
But now I sit and cry  
And shed the blood that I bleed_

_I can take the hint  
Maybe you don't want me  
But I don't want to give up  
Because I want you to love me_

_Distance I know it kills us both  
And it sucks it is that way  
But one thing I have to tell you  
"I think I love you" is all I'll say_

He turned the page.

_Cold, Shivering, silence  
__The only sound around is the rain  
__Pouring down like the tears I shed  
__I have no light to guide me anywhere  
__I have nowhere to go_

_I'm just sitting in the cold pouring rain  
W__et, I start to cry  
__Will anyone show me the way?  
__The way to happiness?  
__The way to be free?_

_No, I'm trapped  
__Trapped in a world of cruel and hate  
__Where's the love?  
__My world is dark and gray  
__Colorless_

_I'm scared and alone  
__No one to hold me  
__No one to dry my tears  
__No one to keep me dry  
__So the tears fall down_

_Into a puddle of nothing_

And the next page…

_Cuts one and two  
__All because of you_

_Cuts three and four  
__Because I need more_

_Cuts five, six, and seven  
__I'm never getting to heaven_

_Cuts eight and nine  
__You will never be mine_

_And cut number ten  
__I'm starting again_

On this page were several drops or faded red blood. The next page had the same effect with the blood.

_I look at my hands  
__Blood, pain and murder_

_And see what I have done  
__Blood, pain and murder_

_Look at what I have done  
__Blood, pain and murder_

_And what I have said  
__Blood, pain and murder_

_No one wants me  
__Blood, pain and murder_

_And I can't have you  
__Blood, pain and murder_

_Here's what's next  
__Blood, pain and murder_

_Blood from my body  
__Pain from inside  
__Murderer of my heart_

Draco pondered at this. What could have happened to her that she feels this way? This isn't the normal bookworm that everyone once knew. He knew that her parents have died, but… he definitely wasn't going to start falling for her.

* * *

'_Where the fuck did I put that notebook_?' Hermione thought as she dug though her book bag. Giving up she took a piece of paper and started scribbling down a new writing.

_I want someone to hold me  
__Day and night I do  
__I want you to hold me  
__Can't you?  
__  
__I want someone to be there  
__When I need it  
__I want you to be there  
__Just for a bit?_

_I want someone to need me  
__Now and for life  
__I want you to need me  
__Help me feel right?_

_I want someone to love me  
And make me whole  
I want you to love me…_

Then she preformed a spell so that the writing appeared in her journal.

* * *

Draco watched the words magically write on a page. He didn't know what to think about this.

'_Has she gone mental_?' he thought as he turned the page again.

**It's hard seeing him with Parkinson, or any other girl.**

'_Seeing who with Parkinson? She only likes being with me_,' he thought as he read.

**I've been used to it for the past 6 years, what's another lifetime? He'll never see me as anything other than a Mudblood. That is all I am to him, just a Mudblood.**

'_A Mudblood to who_?'

**He will never want me. But do I want him? Is this just lust? If so then I have been lusting him for a long time…**

Draco gave a small laughter at the thought of Hermione 'lusting' someone… but who?

**… But can it be lo-… no way. At least I don't think it is. Is it?**

It was starting to bother Draco that it so far never said anything about whom she was talking about.

**But then again this IS Draco Malfoy, he probably has no real feeling for anyone, just screws with everyone he sees… literally.**

Hey, look a name… HIS name! Draco's mouth dropped open at her talking about him like this. She doesn't know him! She doesn't know what he feels!

'_And I do NOT screw with everyone I see, otherwise I would have Granger laid long ago_!' he shuddered at that thought.

**I guess I can never know. He will never look upon me.**

This was starting to give Draco second thoughts. Maybe she isn't as bad as she looks.

'_But Merlin, she has gotten hot_,' he smirked. '_Maybe I don't like the other look, maybe I was just used to it._' He thought for a moment. '_This look is hotter_.'

**I can never be his.**

His watched beeped. 9:00 on the dot. He walked out of his room and out the portrait and was suddenly was jumped by Pansy.

"Hey, baby!" she greeted him, giving his a kiss on her neck. "Mmm, yummy."

"Let's just get this over with," he said pulling her into the common room. Pansy giggled.

* * *

Hermione peeked out of her room. Draco has to have it. That is the only explanation. It must have gotten mixed up with my notes she let him use.

She started walking to Draco's room but heard a near giggle. She turned and saw him and Parkinson together.

'_Keep your cool, Mi_,' she thought as she tightened her jaw and clenched her fists to stop herself from lunging at her.

"Are you going to stand there all day, Mudblood?" Parkinson asked, playing with Draco's ear.

If Hermione's glares could kill, anyone within 100 miles of her would be dead.

"Can I have those notes back, Malfoy?" she said trying not to sound threatening or pissed.

'_She knows I have her notebook and she will know I have read it_,' he thought.

"I'm not done with them yet," he lied hoping that she would believe him.

"Um… did you find a notebook with them?"

"No… Pansy stop," he said, holding her at arms length away because she keeps tickling his ear.

"Oh, ok…" she gave Pansy one more death glare and went back to her room.

'_Where the hell did I put it_?' she tore apart her bed searching for it. She threw her papers out of her bag. She cleared out her dresser and closet.

"Well, this sucks!" she said looking around her room. She made a complete mess. If she didn't know before that the floors were hard wood, she would have guessed it wasn't. "Damn," she cussed falling back on the bed. '_Please, oh please do not have him read it_.'

She heard a loud scream coming from Draco's room.

'_Really, go do that somewhere else_,' she thought trying not to get to pissed off. Too late; she grabbed the nearest thing closest to her, a glass lamp, and chucked it hard at the wall.

_**CRASH**_

The glass flew everywhere.

The door opened and Draco stood there with his boxers on.

(**A/N- -Freya drools- Wow… what a sight to imagine!**)

"What happened in here?" he said looking around at her messy room.

"Get OUT!" she screamed at him pushing him out of the room and slamming the door in his face. She then fell to the ground with her back pressed against the door, tears running down her face.

* * *

**I know it is short… and you all hate me… and now everyone will come attack me with loofas and shout 'loofa cannon' at me… I'm gonna hide under a rock now! But I'll take the computer with me so I can type the next chaper… DON'T SPEAR ME!**

**Please review! Thanks!  
****  
Freya/dracosbaby07**


	4. We're Alike

Nobody Knows 4

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… and if I did, I wouldn't take the characters that I created and poke them with sticks cuz that is just plain mean… fun, yet mean! And if I owned Draco, which sadly I don't, I wouldn't be writing stories about him cuz I would be to busy… well, you know! Lol! JK!**

**BrownEyedCutie/Myrna- You rock!**

**Kiki- STOP SAYING MY SPELLING SUCKS! THAT RULE GOES FOR YOU TOO! –Evil death glare- grr! Australian Sarah says "hi _Katelyn_" (she said it, not me!)**

**Xxxsarahxxx- -singy song voice- I still have a plan! And I'm not telling you! You will have to wait until I get to that part in the story, which may be a while just so that I can torture you and then laugh! –deep breath- -laughs- Actually it is this chaper!**

**Note 1- YAYNESS! I love reviews! I happy! Thanks to EVERYONE!**

**Note 2- Did anyone see the penguin movie? (You say "Happy Feet?") No, the OTHER penguin movie, March of the Penguins? (You say "oh," and then your answer). Kiki and I have said "how many times in your life can you say 'no the OTHER penguin movie'?"**

**Note 3- Sorry it took so long but I had the BIGGEST writers block with this story.**

**Note 4- Ok… I'm going to correct myself when I say that my spelling is off! I mean the words are correct it is just that I would type "she" instead of "he" but knowing that everyone is smart (expect a certain unknown anonymous person that will stay nameless cough_kiki_cough…excuse me… ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…) I was hoping that you can pick the mistakes out yourself and read it how it is suppose to be read! Anyways I again thank everyone for bearing with me and don't worry, when this story is totally complete I will go back though it and correct everything that I can find!**

**Note 5- Those poems I wrote, I am NOT suicidal, they just happen to fit with the story… and I was in a pissed off mood when I wrote them but they seemed appropriate.**

**Note 6- I'll be using an idea from the TV show One Tree Hill (season three) where it is the Halloween Party and I'll be using Peyton's costume. If nobody has any idea what I just said, the idea of the costume isn't mine!**

**Note 7- When Draco thinks later on the underlined thoughts are that 'little voice' in his head.**

**Ok I'll stop talking now.**

**So… randomness, randomly, random… PENGUINS… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 4- We're Alike

That was how the first several weeks of school went: Hermione got pissed every time she saw Draco and another girl together, she would destroy anything her hands could get on, many times she even had to go to the Room of Requirements to get away from the screams that were coming from Draco's room.

Halloween was coming up soon. Everyone was looking forward to it. They were all talking about who was going with whom to the Halloween Feast and Party, what they were dressing up as and everything else the gossip carried. Hermione couldn't care less. Three guys have asked her to go, but when she was to look at them straight in the eye without saying anything, they bolted.

"I should ask that girl in Hufflepuff," Ron said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Sarah," Ron said with a 'lovey-dovey' voice with his face going red, "I think she is so cute."

'_Good, he finally got over me_,' Hermione thought reading.

"Go ask her. It can't be as bad as fourth year when you asked Fleur," Harry laughed.

"Can we not relive that?" Ron said.

"Just go ask her!"

And Ron was off. Harry watched him walk over to a girl sitting with her friends. He watched Ron talk to her and then her burst into laughter. He looked bummed. Just as he was about to come back another girl walked up to him. She said something that Harry couldn't quite make out what she said but Ron face lit up.

"I'm going with a different Sarah," he said, smiling, sitting back down.

"Are you even going?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Do I look like the type of person at the moment who would have fun?" Hermione said, looking up from her book, her dark eyes glaring daggers at Harry.

"Mi, you have been acting… weird since school started, what is going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said going back to her reading.

"Well, maybe you should talk about it. I mean when you left last year, you were all 'happy-go-lucky' and now you are all depress-"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It," and she got up and left.

'_They want to see me have fun? I'll show them fun_!' Hermione thought as an idea formed into her head. She smiled to herself. She had the rest of the day off to work on her costume.

She looked at herself in the mirror, smiled an evil smirk as she tried her outfit on.

"Perfect!"

* * *

Draco was walking down the hall with this girl from Ravenclaw, Myrna he thinks her name was. When they reached the Heads dorms, they found Hermione finishing some of her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

"Does _she_ have to be here?" Myrna asked Draco, eyeing her.

Hermione turned to see the girl take his hand and entangle his fingers with hers. She glared again. Hermione should be used this by now you think, but we may have guess wrong.

"I was kind of hoping that it would be done in my room," Draco saying, gazing at Myrna. She smiled wider, taking him into a deep kiss right in front of Hermione.

In Hermione's head, she planned everything out: she takes out her wand, says the Killing Curse, and she and Draco live happily ever after. Sucks that reality can't be like that.

"This is sick," Hermione muttered and walked out of the common room 'accidentally' bumping Myrna in the shoulder.

"Excuse you, Mudblood!" she snapped at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said, acting like she was. "Next time, watch where I'm walking!" and she slammed the portrait shut.

"What's with that bitch?" she asked Draco.

Draco shrugged. Of course he knew what was wrong with her. He read her journal every night once the girl beside him fell asleep.

"She is just jealous because she knows she is just a stuck-up bookworm Mudblood," it sounded to Draco like she was talking to herself since she just answered her own question.

"Sure… just jealous…" Draco said, trying not to feel bad about what just happened.

Feel bad? Feel BAD! Has something strange in the universe happened that made Draco Malfoy, of all people, feel bad about Hermione Granger?

"She is just jealous because she knows that she can never have you… you are too good for her," Myrna went on, interrupting Draco's thinking.

Ok now he was getting a bit pissed. But instead of hitting her, he knew of a better idea to make her feel pain.

(**A/N- and that is where I skip the details… sorry but wow you guys are a bunch of really horny losers if you were just looking for a sex scene! You're not getting it from me!**)

* * *

In the Room of Requirements, Hermione didn't want to feel anything. She wanted her feelings gone, she didn't want feelings for him anymore but she couldn't get him out of her mind. Her head was spinning and she was becoming dizzy, then she fell to the floor.

'_Paper_,' she thought. She looked up and found several pieces of paper around her. '_Pen_,' and she found one beside her. She preformed the spell so that it would get in her notebook that she still hasn't found.

Then she started writing.

_The more girls he is with, the more I know I can't have him. The more I know I can't have him the more I want him. The more I want him the more know I can't have him and then it just starts over from there. I hate this. All he does is bully me and the more he does that, the more I hate him. The more I hate him, the more I want him. I have never felt more of a complicated emotion. There's only one thing left to do…_

She needed something more. Something to make everything stop. Something to make everything go away. Something to make her forget. Then the room gave a knife. Shaking and crying, she picked it up, held her arm over the paper and –slash- -slash- made two deep large cuts on her arm. The blood spilled from her flesh on the paper. It spread on to the floor making a pool of blood where she sat.

* * *

Myrna screamed.

"Draco, stop!"

He chuckled.

"No Draco, stop! Please!"

But he didn't.

"DRACO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she slapped him. That took Draco by surprise.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Look!" she pointed to his desk. There was blood everywhere.

"What the fuck?" he said as he got up and went to go see what was going on. He tried getting all his stuff out of the way before the blood got to it.

"What is going on?" Myrna asked looking freaked out.

He found it, Hermione's journal. The red liquid poured from the pages dripping onto the floor.

"What the hell is that?" she said.

Running to the bathroom to put the notebook in the sink so that the blood wouldn't ruin anything else in his room, he ignored her.

'_What the hell is going on with her_?'

He opened the page that the blood was coming from and he could just make out what she wrote.

_The more girls he is with, the more I know I can't have him. The more I know I can't have him the more I want him. The more I want him the more know I can't have him and then it just starts over from there. I hate this. All he does is bully me and the more he does that, the more I hate him. The more I hate him, the more I want him. I hvea never felt more of a complicated emotion. There's only one thing left to do…_

'_She's obsessed_!' he thought setting it in the sink and leaving it there. '_She's worse than Pansy_!' which is actually a sad thought.

"Drakie," Myrna called to him, "come on to bed."

Draco stood in the doorway of the bathroom. He frowned.

"What?" she asked him.

"Maybe… you should probably go," Draco said softly.

She looked pissed off.

"What?" she walked to him. "What was that? I should what?"

"Go. Leave. Get out," he told her.

She slapped him again, this time harder.

"Asshole!" and she turned on her heel and marched out of the dorm.

Draco fell back on his bed, sighing and running a hair through his messy hair. He didn't know what to do. His body reacted before his mind. He didn't know what he was going then suddenly he found himself surround by red blood. This pain he felt wasn't new to him. He had done it before. He just felt a different way about it.

'_I can't have feelings for her_!'

Yet, they both felt the same about one another.

* * *

The Halloween Party came quickly. Everyone was in the Great Hall laughing, dancing, talking, and some were even snogging. Hermione was up in her room getting ready and putting the last finishing touches on her outfit. Once she applied the last bit of make-up she headed to the Great Hall. When she walked in, everyone turned to face her. Talks about her started going.

"Did someone die?"

"Who _is_ that?"

"That's not Hermione Granger, is it?"

"It's the Angel of Death."

Angel of Death was right. She stood in her black high boots, black short skirt, black tight corset top, black feathery wings and pure white highlights in her hair. She narrowed her dark eyes at everyone, crossed her arms and walked to a table to sit down. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"So, who sent for the Ghost of Christmas Goth?" a voice said behind her. Hermione turned and there stood Draco… at least she thought it was Draco. He was in a black leather trench coat, baggie black pants, boots and even he dyed his hair black for the night. He even added black make up around his eyes. He smiled but she didn't return it. He took a seat next to her. He noticed that she tried covering up the scars on her arm.

"Mi, are you ok?" he said, trying to look at her arm.

"Not really," she muttered.

"What's going on? You wanna talk about it?"

She sighed.

"I don't think you could help."

"Try me."

She paused to think.

"You know what, no, you can't help," she stood up to leave. '_This was a bad idea_.'

"Hermione, why not?" he followed her out of the Great Hall. He reached out and grabbed her arm (the one she didn't cut). "You told me about your parents, why can't you tell me about this?"

"Reasons," she muttered.

"What reasons?" he said gripping tighter.

"Nothing that you need to know or care about."

"Please?"

"Let go!"

"Tell me, please."

She glared at him. His eyes were sending signals asking her to tell him. Her eyes started filling up with tears. She shook her head.

"I can't," she looked away from him.

"Why can't you? Look at me." She didn't. He tilted her chin up to his face. "Look at me." She did. "Why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't," she said with her voice getting dry.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for everything I ever put you through, I'm sorry for any pain that you felt, but you can tell me anything."

"I CAN'T!" she screamed at him. He let loose on her arm and she bolted to the dorm.

"Drakie-Poo!" a voice called. He turned and saw Pansy dressed in a tight red short dress, finished off with devil horns and a tail, which totally suited her.

"What now?" he said sounding annoyed.

"Come on and have some fun," she took him by the hand and was leading him into the Great Hall.

"No, I don't feel like it," he said.

"What wrong baby?"

"You."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You are just around! You are fricking annoying the shit out of me. You're pissing me off and I feel like hitting you pretty damn hard. There's a hundred guys in there, go bother them!" and he turned his back on her and left her in confusion.

Draco slowly walked back to the dorms.

'_Do you like her? She's a Mudblood I can't like her. Then again if I were to date her I wouldn't have my father on my back about it. But there is the whole 'she is completely opposite of you'. Wait… opposite of me? Have you seen the way she has been? I'm kinda scared of her. Yea that's true. Opposites attract. You know that is bull. So what? It is true. She's hot, yea. So are a lot of other girls you fucked, but you don't have feelings for them. Yea, but I didn't fuck her._'

He touched the scars on his arm through the coat.

When he reached the Head dorms, he heard crying coming from Hermione's room. He crept slowly and quietly trying not to make a sound. He peeked through the doorway. There, Hermione laid on the floor, shaking and blood pouring out of her wrists.

"Hermione!" Draco cried and dodged in the room. He knelt next to her, "Mi, stop!" He grabbed her arm.

"Let me GO!" she screamed, trying to crawl away from him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you care?"

That never dawned on Draco. Why DID he care?"

"You of all people shouldn't care! You DON'T care! You care about NOTHING!" When she said 'nothing', she threw the knife at Draco. It missed him by a complete mile but she didn't care. She gathered her knees in her arms and sobbed.

Draco left the room. He went and found her notebook, walked back in the room and threw it at her feet. Hermione glanced at the book then Draco.

"I don't care?" he said. "I don't care? Every night I read that over and over and Merlin knows why I'm starting to care! I DO care! I just don't know why!"

"You read my notebook?" she asked.

Draco looked lost for words.

"Well, when you gave me those notes, it was in there and-"

"You read my notebook?" she repeated more fiercely.

"It was just-"

"You READ my NOTEBOOK?" she stood up, her eyes raging with fire.

"Hermione, I-"

"How could you read my personal stuff! WHY would you read my personal stuff?" she was shouting now.

"Mi, just please-"

"You said you didn't have it!" she clenched her fist.

"I lied, but-"

"You lied!" then she paused. Her eyes went back to being calm, she let her fists loose. She relaxed her voice. "You lied," she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That is just like you. Why am I not surprised?"

"Hermione, just-"

"No. Just go."

"But-"

"GO!"

He started walking out but stopped in the doorway.

"I've done it too."

"I said-" she stopped. "Did what?"

He rolled up his sleeve and showed her his arm.

"Why did you-"

"I don't know. Why did you?"

She looked at her wrist that was still bleeding though not as bad as before.

"I don't know."

"Guess we are more alike then we think," and then he walked out.

* * *

**Wanna know something? I hate finals. Wanna know something else? I don't like the way this chaper turned out. I didn't have it in mind and I wanted something else to happen! You tell me what I should do: go on or stop? It is up to you. If I go on then I'm not promising the story will be good cuz my writers block is huge and I hate it. Make it go away! If I stop then this will be on mind and I'll make up a stupid ending.**

**So tell me what you think! If you want to give me ideas (which I will TOTALLY love by the way) you can! Thanks!**

**I don't know when my next update will be though. Sorry! Blame school and cheerleading!**

**Xxxsarahxxx- long enough?**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	5. My Throat Gets Tight

Nobody Knows 5

**Disclaimer- NOTHING is mine! NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING! It is Myrna's and Sarah's and JKR's… but if I said I could, I would own it ALL! Muhahaha-cough-hahaha!**

**Note 1- Guess who wrote this chaper? NOT ME! It was all xxxsarahxxx so everyone go thank her! I'm just building off her idea! Plus I'm in a writer's block and I hate it so she helped me! Speaking of xxxsarahxxx you all should go read her story cuz it is really cool and I'm in it and it is cool! GO READ IT SO SHE CAN UPDATE DAMMIT! So… oh I know! If you don't read her story then I won't update this one! Ohhh, what now? Well I will update this one but I'll send it only to Myrna and Sarah cuz they helped me and this story kinda belongs to them too. Too bad I wrote it! lol! So go read xxxsarahxxx's story… when you are done with mine! Cuz I said you should!**

**Xxxsarahxxx- I'm going to throw other ideas in here!**

**Lilmissgullible- your review made me laugh! Draco's a prick! Haha!**

**Note 2- I dunno I just felt like putting in two notes cuz I'm so used to putting in a million and 4! Oh yea… did I say something that the characters are OUT OF CHARACTER! Well they are! Just letting everyone know that!**

**And I will stop talking!**

**So… pinecones and post its… READ**!

* * *

Chaper 5- My Throat Gets Tight

The morning after the Halloween Party, everyone kept giving Hermione strange stares. When she entered the Great Hall, whispers would start along with the pointing. She ignored them all and went to sit at the Gryffindor table by herself.

"What was with that horrid outfit last night?" someone said to her. She looked up and saw Lavender.

"Did you not pick up the fact that it was a _Halloween_ Party?" she answered back.

"I thought it looked awesome," another voice said. It was that girl that Ron was talking about the other day… that Sarah girl that didn't want to go with him to the party. She was a Gothic, like Hermione is now. Only Sarah didn't look as depressed as she.

"You only liked it because you're a Gothic as well!" Lavender snapped. "At least," she looked Sarah over, "you _try_ to be."

Sarah gave the "excuse me" stare and then just suddenly slapped Lavender. Lavender, taken aback, cussed under her breath and stormed off.

"Hi," Sarah smiled sitting down across from Hermione.

Hermione grinned weakly.

"Lavender is a real bitch," she said.

"You can say that again," Hermione muttered.

"Lavender is-"

"I didn't mean literally."

"What class you got first?"

"Potions… oh joy."

"I have Charms."

"Cool," Hermione wasn't really in the mood for talking.

"DRACO MALFOY!" a loud-pitched pissed-off voice echoed through out the hall. Hermione looked up to see Draco walking to the Slytherin table. He caught Hermione's eyes and her throat closed. Something about last night made her see him a little differently.

"I was with him one night last month," Sarah said, cutting Hermione out of her staring.

"Oh," she said softly.

"He's a real bastard. You're lucky he hates you."

'_He hates me? After what he said and showed me last night, he _hates _me_?' Hermione swallowed hard and breathed in deeply trying to take that thought in.

* * *

Pansy had literally slapped Draco.

"What is wrong with you?" Draco shouted.

"Me? You are the one who is getting all pissy when I didn't do anything!"

"Pansy, drop it, and fucking leave me alone!"

She glared at him through her tears and ran out of the hall.

(**A/N- Sorry (again) you don't get much with Draco!**)

* * *

Hermione sat in Potions, reading, alone ignoring everyone and everything around her.

"Here's the deal Mudblood," someone said. She looked up from her book and came face to face with Pansy.

"The name is Her-mi-o-ne… now use it!" Hermione said.

"Whatever, you just better stay away from my Drakie or it is big trouble for you."

"And you just better get out of my face before I make your period come out of your nose!"

"Will you?"

"Malfoy is a big boy. He doesn't need you to be ordering him around. In fact he probably doesn't even need you at all!"

That earned Hermione a slap across the face. Everyone around them turned to watch what was going on. Good thing Snape wasn't there yet, not that he would take points off of Slytherin anyway.

"Fridged bitch!" Pansy snapped.

"You betcha!" Hermione said and then attacked Pansy by kicking her hard in the stomach. Pansy stumbled into an already made Draught of Living Death Potion and it spilled everywhere. Since that it was an overdose of the potion, it knocked Pansy out right away.

"Smooth move, Granger!"

"Snape is going to KILL you!"

"You should like make a run for it… Ireland is the best place to go."

"Who thinks she deserved that?" Hermione pointed out.

A hand went up in the air. Everyone turned to face Draco. Hermione stopped breathing for a moment and thought she was going to pass out.

"If Snape comes in and sees that, he will go insane!"

Just then the door flew open and everyone froze in their place. They were expecting the worse when Snape would see what happened with Pansy.

"Aww, my younglings," the voice cooed.

Some people laughed.

"Our poor Professor Snape has come down with the flu," Professor Trelawney said, making her way to the front of the room, "just as I predicted, but he wouldn't listen." She sighed then noticed where she was. "Please everyone sit."

Everyone sat in their spots acting like everything was normal.

"Ok then…" Trelawney said to herself flipping through an old musty potions book.

"We have to have her teaching this class?" whispers started going.

"I would rather watch a turtle walk through the Sahara desert then listen to her," a Muggle-born Ravenclaw said. "And that is saying a lot because turtles walk really slow and the Sahara is really big," he went on. "Although, if the turtle took a speedboat down the Nile, that might pass time a little," now he was just talking to himself.

"Is the Nile even in the Sahara?" someone asked him

"What is the Nile?

"All right class, my students, since out dear Snape isn't here, I guess you all can take out your… Potions books?" she said with a gazed look in her large eyes. The students snickered. "Yes, Potions it is. Well then we will…" she paused. "My, my, my, what happened here?"

Many people turned to face Hermione.

"She tripped and fell," Draco's voice said breaking the silence.

"Oh dear, dear," Trelawney said shaking her head. "Mr. Malfoy, is it? Would you take this one to the Hospital Wing, please? And, lets see. How about, Miss… Granger. Yes, Miss Granger, would you assist him."

'_No, I will not_!' she thought standing up. Trelawney conjured up a stretcher and set the knocked out Pansy on it. It magically (yes "magically") went out the door and on its way to the Hospital Wing with Draco and Hermione beside it.

"What were you two fighting about?" Draco asked her.

"She is just pissed off that we were talking yesterday or… something," Hermione said.

"She's starting to annoy me… actually she has always annoyed me," Draco chuckled.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked shockingly when they reached the Hospital Wing.

"She tripped and fell and knocked over a cauldron of Draught of Living Death Potion on herself," Draco explained.

"Well just set her over there and I'll deal with her in a moment," she said and then hurried off to another bed.

"Why did you cover for me?" Hermione wondered when they headed back to the dungeons.

"You shouldn't get busted for fighting with Pansy," he said.

"Thanks," she gave a small grin.

"So… how is everything from last night?"

"Oh," Hermione said softly, clutching her wrist, "I'm fine." Her throat starting getting tight again.

They kept walking in silence, which seemed like forever until Hermione broke it.

"Weren't we supposed to turn like three corridors ago?" Hermione asked.

"No," Draco said, " the dungeons are this way."

"I know for sure that they are that was that way," Hermione point down the corridor.

"No it is this way," and he kept walking.

"Fine whatever you say," and Hermione followed him.

Tenminutes and seven staircases later they had no idea where they were.

"We have been –_pant_- at this –_pant_- for school for –_pant_- the past –_pants_- six years and we –_pant_- can't –_pant_- even find –_pant_- the Potions –_pant_- classroom," Draco said catching his breath after climbing up the eighth flight of stairs and putting his hands on his knees.

"I told you –_pant_- that is was the –_pant_- that turn –_pant_- we missed," Hermione said grabbing a railing for support.

"Of –_pant_- course, I just MUST –_pant_- listen to the –_pant_- bookworm know-it-all –_pant_-," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Exc- -_pant_- excuse me?" Hermione put her hand on her hips and glared at Draco.

"I was –_pant_- kidding," he said.

"Urgh, whatever," and she flew back down the stairs trying to remember with way they came from.

"Where are –_pant_- you going?" Draco said still trying to catch his breath and chasing after her.

"Back the way we came. You took us to the wrong place and led us here!"

"You could have gone back your own way but nooo, you followed me!"

"Screw you!" and she walked off leaving Draco alone. But he ran to catch up with her.

"What is WRONG with you?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" she snapped.

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Gee, what gave you that hint?" she said sarcastically.

"You're being a real bitch you know that?"

"Yea I do know that!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

She stopped walking, turned to face Draco and glared at him.

"If I said I'm staring at it straight in the face will you understand what my problem is?"

"What did I do?"

"Have you seen yourself in the past several years? You are a fricking jerk and a complete dumbass! You bullied me for no fucking reason and you hate me just because I'm a Muggleborn and friends with Harry and Ron! That is pathetic! You and your stupid Pureblood assholes are totally rude and mondo showoffs! So get a life and get out of my face!" and she continued to walk.

"Then tell me about that journal?" he called after her.

She stopped.

"What is just bull shit to make me think something differently about you and stop bullying you if I found it?" he said catching up to her.

"No," she muttered.

"What the hell is with that then?"

"Again that is my personal stuff."

"It's stuff about me!"

"Whoever said that?"

"You know it is!"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"It is, isn't it?"

She stayed silent.

"Say it is!"

"FINE!" she screamed. "IT IS! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

He smirked his trademark smirk.

"Yes, very."

"You're such a git!"

He smirked again.

"A git that can surprise a girl at any moment, no matter who it is."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can never surprise me, Malfoy. You only thing that you amaze me at is being a bigger asshole than before and no matter what you do you will never surprise me-"

Draco cut her off by planting his lips on hers, kissing her. When he pulled back she was red in the face.

"Except that," she finished. She stared into his eyes. They had gone from cold, dark and gray to warm, cool blue. "You shouldn't have done that."

"But I wanted to," he said.

"Oh…" she swallowed hard, which was hard since her throat had closed almost all the way. "Yea…" she looked at him again and then he met her lips and kissed her again.

Then he pushed away…

* * *

**WOW! WHAT NOW! So… what do you think of Sarah's idea? I like it! the ending was ALL me! But I still have writer's block so ANYONE with ideas, GIMME! You will get credit! I don't care if you think your ideas are stupid I want ideas!**

**I have a question. You all remember Eric? Ginny's boyfriend? Do you want to see more of him in the story or not? I was just wondering cuz if so I have a plan… if not that's ok!**

**I have another question. Does anyone know if it is Her-mi-o-ne or Her-mi-nee? It confuses me!**

**You know what else I forgot? I just remembered that I have to STILL get the script for another story and then I was gonna do a 'kinda' song fic. Duh! Well I'll finish with this one and THEN I'll work on my other two!**

**Now here is what you do. You see the 'go' button? Hit that and review cuz you love me! Then go to my review page for this story (or my fave. Author page in my profile) and click on xxxsarahxxx and read her story or she won't update and I want her to update… so go read it! But don't be mean! Be nice to my Sarah!**

**Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	6. Shocking Snog

Nobody Knows 6

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! I just put the characters in a twisted reality that the minds of Sarah, Myrna, JKR and myself created!**

**xxxsarahxxx- HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY!**

**So blah, blah, blah… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 6- Shocking Snog

* * *

-RECAP- 

"_You can never surprise me, Malfoy. You only thing that you amaze me at is being a bigger asshole than before and no matter what you do you will never surprise me-"_

_Draco cut her off by planting his lips on hers, kissing her. When he pulled back she was red in the face._

"_Expect that," she finished. She stared into his eyes. They had gone from cold, dark and gray to warm, cool blue. "You shouldn't have done that."_

"_But I wanted to," he said._

"_Oh…" she swallowed hard, which was hard since her throat had closed almost all the way. "Yea…" she looked at him again and then he met her lips and kissed her again._

_Then he pushed away…_

-END RECAP-

* * *

He pulled back, pushed her away and walked down the corridor without a glance back leaving Hermione upset, stunned and confused. A tear rolled down her face as she watched the blonde disappear around the corner. 

'_What… just… happened_?' she thought. She sat down up against the corridor wall. She buried her face in her hands and cried. She cried long and she cried hard. Since everyon was in class and she was practically out in the middle of nowhere, no one heard her.

No on, that is, expect one other person.

* * *

A 7th years student wondered the hall of Hogwarts making his way back to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He heard a cry up ahead. When he turned the corner, she saw a brunette girl crying. 

"Hey!" he called running to her.

She looked up. He noticed it was Hemrione.

She noticed it was Eric.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she sniffed.

"Why are you crying?"

"No reason."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I guess," she shrugged.

Hermione and Eric sat in silence for several minutes. She dried her tears and took a deep breath in.

"Are you ok now?"

She nodded.

"What class were you in?"

"Potions."

"Snape let you leave?" he was amazed.

"Actually he came down with the flu and Trelawney came to teach," she told him.

"Oh, that sucks."

She told him what happened with Pansy and how she and Draco brought her to the Hospital Wing.

"She is so annoying," he said.

"She's Queen of the Sluts," she added.

"Yea, that too."

They laughed.

"So, you and Malfoy didn't kill each other walking there?"

"No."

"How did you end up here? And where is he?"

"He took a wrong turn and then blamed me," she lied.

"That's just like him, the git."

"Yea…"

-Silence occurs-

"So what's the deal with you and Gnny? I don't see you two together much," Hermione wondered.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?"

"We don't talk much anymore."

"We broke up like a week ago. It's that Potter; too much competition with him."

"Yea, that's Harry."

"Come on," Eric said, standing up, "I'll talk you back to you class," he reached his hand out of to her. She took it and he pulled her up.

They walked back to the dungeons just as the bell rang.

"Thanks," she smiled at him and made sure that Draco saw. He did and he glared at them both. She got all her stuff and walked passed Draco without a glance and up to the Head Dorms.

* * *

That night, Draco had a 4th year Slytherin, Nikki, all ready to go, but he hesitated. 

"Come on, Drake," she urged him on.

He didn't say anything.

"Please?"

"What do you get out of this?" he suddenly asked.

Nikki looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm gonna do is screw you and then hurt you. I'm not going to talk to you again."

Her mouth dropped.

"I do it to everyone, to the girls at least."

She looked like her heart had been ripped out of its ribcage.

"I'm sorry," and for the first time he really was. "You, uhh… you should go."

Quietly Nikki gathered her stuff and left without a word.

Draco went to Hermione's room, hoping to talk about what happened earlier on in the day. He peeked in her room. He got the shock of his life when he saw her… snogging her Arthmancy partner.

* * *

**Sorry it is short but I wanted to leave you hanging! I'm starting to get out of the writer's block! YAY!**

**So review and then go read xxxsarahxxx 's story cuz I said you should!**

**Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	7. Who I Like

Nobody Knows 7

**Disclaimer- Wanna know something… I own nothing! I just chase the characters around with sticks and poke at them and then laugh cuz it is fun!**

**Note 1- I figured out that the site in chaper 5 is wrong… sorry! But there was a site that gave all the lists of types of Potions… it was really cool!**

**Note 2- OMG I'm so happy! I'm getting all these reviews and emails saying that they love my stories! YAY! That so makes my day! Thank you EVERYONE!**

**So…-hums random songs out of nowhere-… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 7- Who I Like

* * *

-RECAP-

_Draco went to Hermione's room, hoping to talk about what happened earlier on in the day. He peeked in her room. He got the shock of his life when he saw her… snogging her Arthmancy partner._

-END RECAP-

* * *

Draco felt something in him fall apart. He headed back to his room, practically not breathing after what he just saw.

* * *

Eric wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and brought her closer to him.

"Wait… wait…" Hermione said into Eric's mouth trying to pull away.

"What?" he kissed her cheekbone then her neck.

"Eric, stop, please," she tried pushing him away from her.

"Why?" his voice was muffled.

"Just… stop!"

He did.

"What is your problem? You wanted to do that just as much as I wanted to," Eric said in a pissed off tone.

"It just kind of happened. I never said that I wanted to do that," she told him. "Besides I like someone else."

"Potter?"

"Why would I like him?" she was shocked.

"Well everyone else seems to love him."

"Harry is just a friend!"

"Then is it Weasley?"

"Ew, no! I got over him LONG ago!"

"Then who?"

'_Draco Malfoy_,' a voice in her mind said. But she couldn't say it out loud. He could be listening.

"Who is it?"

"That's none of your business."

"You're being a bitch you know that."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think I know that, thank you very much for reminding me."

"Tell me who!" he snapped at her grabbing her arm and shaking her.

"Let me go!"

"Tell me, damn it!"

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed.

"Hermione!" a voice called from the hallway outside her door. The door busted open and Draco stood in the doorway.

"Well, well, well, speak of the Devil?" Eric said questionably to Hermione.

"Get away from her!" Draco threatened.

"And I bet a big, bad Pureblood like yourself will stop me?"

"I can and I will," Draco took out his wand.

"Look Mi, your boyfriend is defending you and he hasn't even thrown a punch yet!" Eric threw his head back and laughed.

Draco stepped forward and –_WHAM_- right in the nose his fist landed. "Yet!" he chuckled. Eric fell back on the floor and Hermione was loose. She crawled away from him and stood behind Draco.

Eric stood up.

"Merlin, this is pathetic! You let him fight your battles?" he looked at Hermione.

"Leave now before you end up in St. Mungos!" Draco said through his teeth.

"Try me!"

Not the greatest thing to say to Draco; one step forward and –_BAM_- fist in the stomach.

"Get out… now!" he voice was low and deep and very scary like.

Eric left before any more pain was inflicted upon him.

Draco glanced at Hermione and walked out of the room.

"Wait!" she stopped him

He turned.

"What?"

"Thanks," she said.

"Whatever," Draco muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"What was the problem with him? Weren't you just snogging him just before I walked in?"

"He was… wait, how do you know I was snogging him?" she asked him.

"I saw. How many times today have you fought with someone?"

"Pansy, you and him…" she counted on her fingers, "that makes three!" She held up three fingers and rolled her eyes. "Wow, a new record!"

"Ok now you are just being a sarcastic bitch," Draco said crossing his arms.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME A BITCH?" she screamed at him.

"Want me to lie?"

"Not like that is something you haven't done before."

"You know… I came to want to talk to you about what happened today but you need to settle down!"

"Yea I wanna know about that too. What the hell was up with that?"

"You wanted it and you know you did."

She didn't answer that.

"You liked it, didn't you?" he grinned evilly.

"Will you stop doing that to me?"

"Doing what?"

"Cornering me like that?"

"I'm not corning you!"

"Then tell me why my back is to the wall and you are just inches from my face?"

Draco hadn't noticed that until she said something.

"Oh," he said taking two steps back from her.

"So?" Hermione questioned. "You gonna tell me what that was for?"

"I don't know what it was for," he told her.

"Why did you do it?"

"You wanted it!"

She stayed silent. She looked away from his stare and glanced at everything else around her.

"Ok, so I did… big deal," she muttered.

"You know I wanted to tell you-"

"You should go," she said quickly cutting him off.

"What? Why?"

"We can't do this to one another."

"Do what?"

"You can't trick me and I can't be with you."

"Hermione, I want-"

"No!" she cut him off again. "I don't want to hear it!"

"But-"

"LEAVE!"

Stunned, Draco turned and left Hermione's room.

"I want to be with you," he whispered to himself as he shut her door.

* * *

**Awww… poor Draco! I want to be with him too! Wanna know something? Draco is hot! Wanna know something else? I HAVE ANOTHER STORY IN MIND! URGH! If Tom doesn't get off that wheel soon I'll break his legs and lock him in a filing cabinet! So… I have that story now, I have a one shot, and I have that stupid script to get too!**

**Speaking of scripts, I have the HP4 and HP3 script! And 1 and 2! Coolly!**

**So… review and thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	8. What We Hide From Each Other

Nobody Knows 8

**Disclaimer- blah, blah, blah… you know the program! See other chapers and stories to get my disclaimer. And I thank Tiff for this chaper!**

**Note 1- HUGE WRITERS BLOCK HERE PEOPLE! Sorry it is taking me forever! I think I may end the story soon. I dunno.**

**Note 2- Ok so what happened? I'm writing this and I'm FREAKISHLY tired! But I don't wanna go to bed cuz it is like noon. But I almost pulled an all-nighter at my friend's b-day party… omg that was SO much fun! So I have to go recap on my story… how lame can you get? Lmao! Ok so… Hermione snogged Eric, Draco saw, he beat up Eric, we laugh, Hermione asked him about that kiss, Draco said she wanted it, Hermione told him to leave, Draco said he wanted to be with her, I said I wanted to be with him, and… yea then it kinda ended there… so… what should happen next? You should read and find out! I should type and find out!**

**Note 3- Let's try to get like 70 reviews for Freya and make her happy! Otays? YAYNESS!**

**Note 4- this MIGHT be the last chapter but I'm not totally sure. I'm just gonna type whatever comes out!**

**Note 5- Wow! I open my inbox and all I see are reviews! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! And not just for this story but for Do I Know You and He Told Me To Kill You and Men Don't Change ! I love you all so much!**

**Note 6-** **the poem in here isn't mine. It belongs to slyterins-princess-dracos-queen so talk to her about whatever but it is not mine!**

**slytherins-princess-dracos-queen- I LOVE your reviews! Lol! Review every chaper! I do the same! Thank you SO much for everything!**

**BoarderKC- I could have misunderstood what you said but this IS a fanfiction story. Of course it isn't going to go by the books because JKR gave the hint away that Draco and Hermione will NEVER end up together (although I beg to differ and so does Tom Felton! That's right! Tom Felton (aka Draco Malfoy) is a HG/DM shipper!) but in my stories I'm making them be together. I really, really think I misunderstood your review but you said "its not true to the characters or to the original intent of the books"… of course it isn't. I do remember saying that the characters are out of character (OOC). I'm not pissed at your review but I'm just saying how I understood the review! Thanks!**

**Kiki- where are you?**

**Xxxsarahxxx- no I won't break his legs… but if I did then he can't escape me! Muhahahaha-cough-hahahaha! slytherins-princess-dracos-queen says she likes the chaper you created!**

**Do you hate me talking? Otays Buckweats I'll shut up!**

**So… blah, blah, blah… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 8- What We Hide From Each Other

* * *

-RECAP 

"_We can't do this to one another."_

"_Do what?"_

"_You can't trick me and I can't be with you."_

"_Hermione, I want-"_

"_No!" she cut him off again. "I don't want to hear it!"_

"_But-"_

"_LEAVE!"_

_Stunned, Draco turned and left Hermione's room._

"_I want to be with you," he whispered to himself as he shut her door._

END RECAP-

* * *

(**A/N- Sorry I'm going to like skip a couple of months…**)

* * *

Draco and Hermione avoided each other for the longest time but they never avoided their thoughts about one another. 

During the next several months, Hermione stayed far away from Draco as she possible could. She sometimes never even went to the Heads dorms for weeks. Draco still had his night flings. On many occasions he sometimes never went through with it because he saw Hermione that day… which was most days. He thought about her too much. He was just with a girl to try and keep his mind off of her.

Eric practically stalked Hermione but after a good fight up against Hermione's charms and jinxes he backed off.

The night of they left Hogwarts forever was the day that Hermione wanted more than ever. She never got her chance to hide from him or anyone. Draco seeped into her mind and found almost every secret he hid.

Hermione wondered the Hogwarts Express for the last time searching for her own compartment. She looked in all the windows and stopped at one that held a blonde and a brunette snogging. Hermione knew Draco would end up with Pansy in the end. The two fuckers were totally made for one another.

* * *

Over the years, Hermione spent as much time as possible getting wasted at random bars. Guys would try to get with her but she knew (even drunk) that it would never be Draco. Once she did end up with one guy just because he was blonde and then Hermione saw the next morning that it wasn't him and then she oblivted his memory. 

One night in the cold and rain she was crying walking back to her house. She knew someone was on her trail but every time she turned no one was there.

* * *

Draco followed her everywhere. He still never found a way to get rid of Pansy but when he knew Hermione was going to be someplace he took Pansy out and kept an eye on Hermione. He noticed that she never saw him. 

He finally got his chance to ditch Pansy so he took advantage of it. It was pouring rain and he followed the girl home. He stayed out of sight the entire time and the thought he was giving her the creeps. She kept looking around but there was no one for her to see.

Hermione walked in the house. Draco stood by the window. He couldn't see where she was but she saw a shadow casted against the wall. She was leaning over a table or something… writing it looked like. After about five minutes, she picked something up.

"Oh no," Draco breathed.

A loud gasp and a cry came from the window.

"Please, no!" Draco rushed inside quickly. "HERMIONE!" he shouted. His voice echoed in the empty house. Quietness answered him back.

He ran into all the rooms of the house. He entered the kitchen and stepped in a pool of blood. His eyes followed the trail to a corpse. He knees gave out as he stared at Hermione's heartbroken face and dead body.

(**A/N- How many stories have I killed off Hermione… -counts- I'll tell you later! Please read on!**)

He crawled over to her and took her limp body in his arms. He saw her holding a piece of paper with her last written words:

_The slitting of a wrist, the ending of my pain_

_Can't you see you're driving me insane?_

_You read my journal and found out how much I cared_

_But then you kissed me and I was really scared_

_I went around the corner to see you standing there_

_That's when I knew I had no meaning here_

_I'm getting really faint now and I'm going to say goodbye_

_So I leave you with this, just to let you know I cared_

_But I know I must go for SHE is standing there_

Pansy. Pansy was the "she". Draco felt like shit after reading that. Her fingers were still around the handle of the knife. Holding back tears, he took it out of her, held it over his heart and whispered to the emptiness:

"This is for you."

And the knife pierced his skin; deep into his flesh, breaking his body apart and the breath of Draco Malfoy disappeared. He collapsed next to her, holding her hand.

* * *

**It is three! This one, More Than Words Can Say and… that other one. He Told Me To Kill You! And it would be four (Whiskey Lullaby) but FF deleted that story. So… I must not like Hermione! But she is easier to kill off than Draco cuz Draco is too hot and sexy to kill! And what do I do? Go and kill off Draco. –Sad face- Well I'll make it up to him by… never mind! I'm totally kidding! Lmao! I wish!**

**Ok my whole point… the story esta OVER! Ok for the people that don't know Spanish –cough-Kiki-cough- ahem… that is saying, "The story is OVER"! Yes, that's right folks, this IS the END! Sorry _NO SEQUELS_!**

**Thanks for reading my Bloody Valentine story… don't you think that is nice for Valentine's Day? Especially since you are single? I like it! Sorry everyone, I hate V-Day… pointless holiday unless you actually have someone… I however don't! Anyways, there are no sequels to that cuz it is a one shot!**

**The upside I have TWO stories in mind! Thank Tom! He runs on the wheel too much! -shakes head- HA! He fell off! And landed on a chicken… oh an egg! Hehe! Yea I'm weird! That's just too bad cuz you are the ones that read my stories so you are STUCK WITH ME! Muhahahahaha-cough-hahahaha!**

**So I don't know when I will get the stories up cuz they go to movies that I have seen and the one of them I want to follow just like the movie and the other one just idea of the movie. I'm not telling you the movies however (sorry everyone) because I want to surprise you!**

**So I hope everyone liked reading this story as much as I like writing it (expect those stupid writers block!)** **just as much as Myrna liked looking it over! Lol!**

**Special Thanks to the following: **

**Kiki/Kiks, BrownEyedCutie, slytherins-princess-dracos-queen, xxxsarahxxx, The Gryffindor Drummer, sugar n spice 522, Pottersgurl07, morganna36, outkasthpfanatic, BoarderKC, AnnaTheFreakMonkey, Ashley Nikole Malfoy, Scott, lilmissgullible, Adonica, angelraine, cuteclaws, Aisling Jace, sass1234, Da-manta-ray, and malfoyadmirer! **

**I love you all! Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! I love you all… again!**

**Review (and don't be mean SARAH! –rude review- -eye roll- lol!) and Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


End file.
